Hermione's secret
by Fangirl.HP.PJO.HoO.R5
Summary: in the summer between 3rd and 4th year hermione gets a letter telling her she was adopted and really is the twin of blaise zabini. hg/tn hp/dg bz/td nl/ll
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Dmnjkwk: mk and i do not own the harry potter universe if we did you would read this story in a book and not on the internet. Mk say it.**

**MK: I am not going to say it!**

**Dmn: say it or do i need to send trix on you.**

**MK *grumble* we only own this plot and future oc's.*grumble***

Harry's POV

I swear that I saw Hermione at the quidditch world cup. But why did she walk away so fast if it was her. When i said to Ron that i saw her he thought i was crazy she was on holiday with her parents to France. I looked around platform 9 ¾. After the quidditch cup I stayed with the weasley. Who i'm with today. I was looking for busy brown hair but I couldn't find it maybe she was on the train already. When we heard the signal that the train would be leaving. Ron and me went and searched the train for Hermione when we finnaly found her she was laughing with a slytherin. We went inside Ron totaly shocked. "Hi Hermione, how was you're holiday?" I asked when she saw that we were standing in the compartment. "you... you're with a slytherin!" Ron said turning angry. "Blaise could you leave us for a minute?" hermione asked the slytherin "of course if you need me i'm with Nott, Tracy,Daphne and maybe even her little sister Astoria." The slytherin, Blaise, said. After he left Hermione searched in her back and she took a letter out of it. ''Basicly this letter states that the people i thought were my parents aren't and that the Zabinis, Blaise's parents, are my parents. And that I was supposed to go live with them." She explained. "you're a slimy snake! Come on Harry we're leaving." Ron turned around and walked away. "Harry are you coming?" "Why should I It's still hermione sitting here!" Harry answered. "Because she is family of a Slytherin." "So what." Ron turned around and walked away pissed.

I tried to calm down Hermione after a few hours I gave up. "do you want to see your brother?" was My last hope. Her face lit up a bit. "yeah, i would like that" she said in barely a whisper. We stood up and started our search for the group of slytherins. After 15 minutes we finnaly found them. I knocked on the door when Blaise saw Hermione cryin he almost went balastic and he sweared that he would kill and Daphne tried too calm him down while Nott was laughing really hard at Blaise' face. When Blaise calmed down a bit he saw that Hermione was laughing too. This made him take her in a bone crushing hug.

After the train ride we took the same horseless carriage. When we were at the castle we walked into the great hall and went to sit at our house tables.

~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~

When Hermione and I walked down to breakfast we saw Blaise and the rest of the slytherin group. Together we walked the last bit to the great hall and sat together at the slytherin table. When we sat down and looked around we saw that every face was looking at us and that it was deadly quiet. That was untill Ron came in and started yelling at us that we were bad gryffindors.

**A/N: we are dutch so we are really sorry that our grammer isn't perfect all the time.**

**So we are looking for a beta who would want to help us with this small problem.**

**This is our first story we hope it will work out!**

**If you got idea's pm me or dmnjkwk or put in a review.**

**See you next time**

**MK & dmnjkwk**


	2. Chapter 2 Ron is a git

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: *ghegheghe* now I am the only one who owns the story! *evil laugh***

**Dmnjkwk&jk: no you aren't!**

**Me: *sighs* alright JK owns all the characters and Dmnjkwk owns the idea which I made the most of the story around **

**I might not do a disclaimer every chapter for me it's really hard to be funny **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

Hermione's POV

Why can't Ron just act normal?!

It irritates me so much! 'cause I might have developed a crush on him over the years. Ugh! Look at him scowling all the time when he sees Harry, Blaise, the others Slytherins of our little group or me. And that was my best friend (and crush (but don't tell anybody)). Alright so maybe I lied to them over the summer but I just didn't want to tell them trough a letter maybe Harry would have reacted like Ron too. And then I wouldn't have any friends except of Blaise. And it would be weird to hang out with him only when we ignored each other for 10 years.

"Hermione can I ask you something?" Harry came over to the fire place where I was sitting at the moment.

"of course Harry, what's the problem?"

"I might have talked to Blaise about the letter and that you just got to know about, you know your family." Oh this is bad!

"Hi Hermione, Harry. Can I ask you something Mione?" Ginny came over. Lifesaver!

"of course what's it?"

"not here!" we walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. I glanced back and gave Harry a look that I would tell Him later.

"so what's it that we can't talk about in the common room?" I asked Ginny when we entered her dormitory.

"I need you to be honest with me. Do you think Harry Likes me?" she asked me with almost teary eyes.

" I don't know.. wait! What! I thought you said that crush was over." I said.

" yeah but over the summer with does Death eaters I just was so scared for him so I figured that I still have a crush on him."

"Ginny that could also be just as a friend I was worried about all of you too! And Harry only sees you in a brotherly way anyway." After that she started crying and I tried to comfort her.

Harry's Pov

When I told Blaise about the letter and asked him why she didn't know earlier he looked all weird at me. Why was that? Did she lie to us? Why would she?

Ron is such a git! How he acts to Hermione and me it's just weird I mean seriously we have been friends since the beginning of school! And just because her family is all slytherin he doesn't talk to us anymore. Maybe I should write a letter to Sirius his family is all slytherin.

Dear Sirius,

How are you doing?

Ron doesn't talk to me or Hermione anymore because over the summer Hermione got a letter telling her she was the twin sister of Blaise Zabini a slytherin in our year. Now because of Hermione's biological Family he doesn't talk to Hermione anymore and because I am still at her side he doesn't talk to me either. And because you know your whole family was in slytherin I wanted to ask you if you maybe know how we can deal with this because you know he was my first friend.

Love,

Harry

I immediately went to the owllery to get Hedwig to send the letter.

**A/N **

**I know it's short! I just didn't know what to put in more and if I had to bring up the tournament already. The next chapter I promise has more Hermione/Blaise moments and also says something more about lessons and the tournament.**

**I still am asking for a Beta for the story itself and my grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Got any ideas for the story review or pm me.**

**Dmnjkwk still gives me ideas but I am the only writer.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
